


A Kiss of Punchy Gratitude

by vattenmyt



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sex, Table Sex, gilmore girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattenmyt/pseuds/vattenmyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai is happy Luke is there to fix her shoe.<br/>after the 24 hour dance-a-thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss of Punchy Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I felt there wasn't enough Luke/Lorelai stuff, so have some more! I may or may not write another chapter or two, depending on if I get inspiration.  
> <3

“Thank you! Thank you Luke!” Lorelai said as she collapsed onto the bleachers.  
“Why did you even wear these heels anyways? It seems like a recipe for disaster” Luke grumbled as he held the two pieces of the broken shoe together.  
“Yeah, see, when I was planning for this, I went for the ‘cute flashy’ look because you know what’s better than winning? Winning in heels!” Lorelai forced a laugh “But ho no my friend, they have to go an betray me with hours left. I can just taste that trophy. I am going to win and I am going to rub it in Kirk’s smirking face. Oh yes, this year, I will beat him. He is going to be so sorry he ever messed with me.”  
“Sounds like” Luke pressed the heel harder, rolling his eyes.  
“Hey Lorelai! You only have a few minutes left of that yellow card. Guess who hasn’t used his yet, that’s right, THIS GUY.” Kirk awkwardly whirled his date around and flashed two pieces of yellow paper as he passed.  
“Oh I am so going to get him. I am going to get him and I am going to kick his ass. And when I win I am going to shove that trophy so far up his—“  
“Okay! It’s done. You go back to dancing. But, try not to kick Kirk too hard, I don’t think your shoes could take it.” Luke rose, holding out the shoe to Lorelai.  
“Thank you thank you thank you!” Lorelai sprung up “I could just—“ she took his face in her hands and kissed him, full on. What she meant to be a quick thank you kiss given out of exhaustion turned deeper as she heard her newly repaired shoe fall to the ground and felt Luke’s arms wrap around her waist. Lorelai felt a bolt of heat shoot down her body, instinctively pressing herself closer. Luke’s hand traveled up her back before she pulled away, breathless.  
“Um, uh, thanks. For this,” She bent and picked up the shoe, traveling one hand down his arm before he caught it in his. “I’ll um,” she gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting it drop, “I’ll see you. Thanks again,” she turned around, nearly getting knocked over by Sookie and Jackson.  
“There she is, the other woman I apparently married,” Jackson gestured wildly at Lorelai, “Got any other opinions on my life you want to share?

 

Lorelai took a deep breath before opening the door to Luke’s diner. She had avoided the diner that morning as Kirk paraded his trophy around, letting the place come to a nice lull before she went in. She slid into a stool at the far end of the counter, by the donuts and by the stairs up to Luke’s apartment. Lorelai tapped on the counter nervously. Just as she was about to get up and go, Luke threw aside the curtain leading to the stairs and stopped short when he saw her.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi!” There was a bit of silence that Lorelai desperately wanted to fill.  
“Um, could I just,” Lorelai got up and took him by the arm.  
“Lorelai—” Luke began  
“Not here, just I need... Um,” she looked around before leading him back behind the curtain into the store room.  
“Lorelai what are you doing?” Lorelai dropped his arm before pacing around.  
“I wanted to talk to you and apologize.”  
“About what?” Luke stepped closer, furrowing his brow.  
“Well, about you know, the kiss. I was tired and happy you fixed my shoe and I’m sorry if I threw anything out of whack,” Lorelai looked up to see Lukes face fall.  
“No, no, it’s fine. I understand. That was a hell of a night, I’m sorry I added one more thing to complicate things. One more thing to ruin the night.”  
Lorelai stopped pacing, “Luke, you didn’t. I mean, yes, it made things more complicated, but,” she took a step closer, “Out of all the things that happened last night, that was probably—I mean, I just didn’t—“ Lorelai moved close enough to grab one of his hands. She looked at Luke’s rough fingers, covered with calluses from handyman work and burns from the grill. She took a deep breath and looked up into Luke’s face, “That was the highlight of the night.” She held his gaze.  
“Really?” Luke’s voice seemed softer and his eyes darted down to her lips. She felt him step closer, closing the small amount of space between them.  
Lorelai bit her lip, “Really,” her hand found his cheek and their lips met again. His arms snaked around her back and hers around his shoulders. He pressed his body up against her, holding her flush against him. Lorelai’s fingers ran up his neck, itching to run through his hair, but his baseball cap stopped them so they only could play with the ends coming out under the brim. She felt her back pressing against a shelf, unsure of when they started backing up. She pressed her body against him harder, willing herself to close any space between them. When she felt him hard against her lower stomach, she involuntarily moaned into his mouth, and she could feel the effect it had on him.  
“Hey Luke!” came Caesar’s voice just far enough from the door to give them time to split apart. “Do you know where Jess is, he’s supposed to be here in half an hour” Caeser raised his eyebrows at Luke as Lorelai ran her fingers through her hair, blushing and looking away.  
“No, he went out. I can go find him,” he turned to Lorelai, “I’ll see you…?”  
“I’ll come by tonight. For dinner. Probably with Rory.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you tonight,” Luke cleared his throat, “With Rory.”

 

The next morning Lorelai walked into Luke’s and plopped onto one of the counter stools, “I’ve been thinking.”  
“Uh-oh” Luke raised his eyes to hers as he poured her coffee.  
“So you know how Rory and Jess are now, well, a thing?”  
“Yeah, your point?”  
“Well, is it going to be weird if we’re… you know…” Lorelai trailed off  
“A thing?” Luke supplied  
“Yeah,” Lorelai looked down at her hands and back up at Luke, smiling, “A thing.”  
Luke sighed, “I guess it makes things complicated. If we’re hanging out together, there’s no one around to watch them, kid code be damned, but I don’t want to not… you know, try this thing business just because they’re, well, a thing.”  
“Okay we really need to find a new word for both of our things because talking about it is starting to be a little weird.”  
“Do you want to go out to dinner?”  
“Like, now?”  
“No. Sometime. We’ll get dinner. Then we’ll be dating.”  
Lorelai pulled herself up in her seat a little “Dating. Huh.”  
“What, you don’t want to date?”  
“No, no. It’s just I never thought I’d date you.”  
“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Luke asked, earning a glare from Lorelai.  
“No, but Rory has a big study session tomorrow night for a test on Friday so she’ll be too busy to need to be supervised, and I’d like to show you how much I want to date you then.”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
“Alright,” Lorelai tapped the counter with her hand, “See you tomorrow night then.”

“Do you want to come inside for some coffee?”  
“Do you have to ask?” Lorelai was already three paces ahead of Luke, forcing him to jog ahead to unlock the door to the diner before she got there. He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her inside. She turned around as the door shut, reaching up and kissing him softly, “Thank you for dinner,” She kissed him again more deeply.  
“You know, I do have coffee upstairs,” Luke said as he led her towards the back. He unlocked his dad’s old office and stepped inside, relieved for once to find Jess gone who knows where. He felt Lorelai’s hand on his back and he turned around to receive another kiss. Lorelai’s hands snaked up into his hair, finally rid of the baseball cap. She lightly tugged at his scalp, trying to hoist herself closer to Luke. He backed her up until she hit the table. One hand detached from roaming his back to help her get a seat on top of the wood. She parted her legs to allow him to close the space between their chests, and wrapped her legs around him, pressing just above his Sookie-approved ass, pulling his hardness against her. She parted from his lips to watch her hands unbutton his shirt, forehead leaning against his. Their audible breaths mixed between them before she had gotten low enough to press against each other again. Lorelai ran her tongue along Luke’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and softly biting it. She slid the shirt from his shoulders as he groaned, leaning her farther back on the table. His rough hands slid off her cardigan and he kissed down her neck, nipping on every third kiss. He reached her collar bone and slid a hand up her short dress. Lorelai felt his fingers find their way along her ass, lifting her just enough to slide the material out from under her. His mouth found it’s way back up her neck and he started teasing her jaw as he unzipped the back of her dress. Luke heard his belt fall to the floor, mystified that he hadn’t noticed the beautiful woman in front of him take it off. His lips left her skin for a moment to pull off her dress. He stood back and looked at Lorelai before kissing her until she was laying on the table, legs dangling behind him. He started kissing down her body, undoing the clasp between her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth. Her body arched against him and she clawed at his back, sending a warm jolt down to his crotch. Luke pushed away his desire to enter her as he sucked and rolled his tongue around her breast, working the other with his hand. Lorelai’s breath came hard, and she moaned, lightly tugging at his hair to bring him back up for a kiss. Luke smirked against her skin and kissed lower, memorizing the way her breath hitched as he passed her belly button.  
“Oh God, Luke,” she breathed as he ran his fingers underneath the sides of her panties. He slowly pulled them down as she lifted her hips to help him slide them off. He brushed his belt away across the floor as his knees set down. Lorelai hooked her legs over his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her right thigh, closer and closer until he could feel her dampness against his cheek. Then, he turned his head and repeated the motion on her left thigh. Her heels pressed into her back as he came close to her moistened lips. He softly kissed her vulva as he had kissed her mouth earlier that evening. He smelled her lust as he ran his tongue between her lips until she let out a gasp. He circled her clit a few times before closing his lips around it and gently sucking. Lorelai moaned his name, clenching her hand in his hair and holding him to her. He let his tongue work her clit as he inserted two fingers into her. He felt her muscles clench at the penetration and heard her take a sharp breath. He curled his fingers slightly and slowly fucked her with them before sliding them out and standing.  
Lorelai moaned at his absence, sitting up to kiss his lips, still slick from her juices. She fumbled to get his pants off as he stuck his fingers to her lips. She let them in, sucking them in the same rhythm she lightly worked his cock with. Luke stepped out of the fabric pooled at his feet as she let his fingers fall from her lips and onto her breast. Luke began kissing her tenderly as she ran her fingers over the head of his cock. Her free hand found his chest. She widened her legs and stuck the fingers that had been working his shaft into herself, coating them in her wetness. Luke realized what she had done when her slick fingers found their way back to his cock. He moaned, wanting to be fully enveloped by her, but let her stroke him a few times before he broke away, demanding that she stay.  
“Luke, what are you doing?” Lorelai’s chest heaved.  
Luke turned around, holding a foil square he had pulled out from the bottom drawer of his night stand, “Condom.”  
“Good thinking. Do you want to move to the bed or…?”  
“Stay at the table,” Luke walked back over between her legs and quickly checked the expiration date before ripping open the package.  
“Dirty,” Lorelai giggled. She held the tip of the condom as Luke rolled it down his cock.  
“I would hope so,” Lorelai’s giggle changed into a gasp as he entered her. She braced one hand against the table and wrapped the other around Luke’s neck. Luke did the same, with his free arm around her waist instead of her neck. He kissed her as he slid as deep into her as he could. She leaned her head back.  
“Fuck me,” she moaned.  
“With pleasure,” Luke pulled himself away from her before pushing back in. He steadily quickened his pace until the table squeaked beneath them. Their gasps and moans mingled with the steady sound of the table until Luke felt himself near the edge. He unwrapped his arm from her waist, noticing the change of pressure on his cock before slipping his hand between them to thumb her clit as he kept thrusting. Hoping that Lorelai had a firm support on the table, he replaced arm around her waist with the one bracing on the table. He felt her grip on his neck tighten, unsure if it was from instability or from her coming close to orgasm. He quickened his pace further, nearly lifting her off the table as he pounded into her. Lorelai nuzzled her nose into his neck before biting down to soften the gasp of her orgasm hitting. Luke thrusted a few more times into her tightened pussy before reaching the release himself. With a sigh, he let her down on the table all the way and pulled out. He carefully removed the condom and threw it in the trash before walking back to the table. Lorelai sat up and kissed Luke.  
“I need to pee, but when I get out of the bathroom, I expect you on the bed, ready for round two.”


End file.
